The realm of lost dreams
by Buzz
Summary: Ok. in this, Goten and Trunks are in to voodoo! Trunks puts a love spell on vegeta and guess who he's attracted to? but then bulma dies and vegeta feels terible for what he was doing at the time! GokuXvegeta
1. Love spells

                                                                The realm of lost dreams

'When reflecting upon life, people often pick out the good points, but leave the bad all together, but when in the realm of lost dreams, the only thing you do is reflect upon the bad points of your life. When someone is at a point where they cannot possibly get any more depressed, they are teleported to a distant place where misery reins supreme. Once there, a person slowly deteriorates to nothing. Never eating, never drinking, just sitting and reflecting on all the things they ever did wrong in life. The only way back is for that person to find the single happiest memory in their life and use it to overcome their great sorrow.' 

Goku put down the book and glanced over at Goten, who was sitting opposite him waiting. 

"And why did you show me this?" Goku asked, totally puzzled. 

"It just sounds so cool." Goku frowned. 

"Sounds painfully miserable." Goten nodded his head and grinned. Goku rolled his eyes. Ever since Goten had found the joys of voodoo, he was into everything dark and evil. It didn't really bother Goku that much- he knew it was just a whim his son was on at the moment. Both Goten and Trunks had both turned Goth and were experimenting with voodoo dolls, ouija boards and such. "Well… I'm sparring… with Vegeta… gotta go!" Goku rushed out of the library towards Vegeta's house. He hadn't really been planning to spar with Vegeta, but it was the only thing he could think of. Last time he had stayed longer than ten minutes with Goten and a book like _that, he had ended up helping Goten cast a misfortune spell on Chi Chi, that made her grow an extra arm in the middle of her back. _

Goku knocked at the door and waited. After a while, Vegeta answered it. 

"Hi." Goku said, smiling. "I was wondering…"

"I can't spar right now." Vegeta interrupted. 

"You have to!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "My son is currently looking up observance spells… amongst other things…and if he sees me not sparring with you, he might grow me another head or something!" Vegeta sighed. 

"There is a reason I can't spar Kakarott." 

"What?" Vegeta held out his arm. 

"Feel." Goku was stunned. He reached out and squeezed Vegeta's arm slightly and gasped. Vegeta's arm felt like it was on fire. It was also extremely squishy. "My son found it extremely funny to make the muscles in my arm turn to hot jelly! What's more, he won't stop the bloody spell! This is all your brat's fault!" Goku couldn't help grinning. He shoved Vegeta out of the way and headed upstairs to Trunks' room. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked furiously. Goku just ignored him and opened the door to Trunks' room. 

"Hi Trunks." He said. Trunks was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. 

"Oh hi Goku." He said, sitting up and looking at him. His eyes were glowing red. 

"Is that because of the curse you put on Vegeta?" Trunks nodded. "Hmm. Seems a little juvenile don't you think?" 

"WHAT?!" Trunks glared at him. 

"Well I'm just saying… Goten is doing much better work than this. He's already trying to create a black hole in a jar." Goku lied. If Goten _was_ doing that, he'd be grounded for life. Trunks snarled. If there was one thing Goku knew, it was that Trunks and Goten were really striving to be a better voodoo master than the other. 

"Very well." Trunks muttered. His eyes immediately stopped glowing and he shuddered slightly. "I'll look up something better. Many thanks to you. You will not become a victim."

"Uh… thanks… I think." Goku said, walking back out of the room. 

He went back down stairs to see Vegeta staring at his arm in fascination whilst poking it lightly. He abruptly stopped and stared at Goku. 

"What did you say?" Goku simply grinned and walked into the living room. "Hey! I never actually said you could come in!" he yelled. 

After three sparring matches with Vegeta, Goku left for home. 

He walked in to the sound of panicked yells.

"Get a doctor quick!" Chi Chi yelled at him. Goku groaned. They had been separated for three months now and she still bossed him around. He looked in the living room and saw Goten covered in red scales. There was smoke billowing from what looked like gills on his neck. 

"Don't worry… it's normal for uh, Saiyans." Goku lied. Chi Chi didn't know about Goten and his sudden fascination with voodoo and magic. All she knew was he was a Goth now. When she had grown the arm out of her back, Goku and Goten had blamed it solely on Trunks, who's parents both knew what he and Goten were doing. Trunks didn't mind, and had actually liked it being blamed on him because he hadn't really got the hang of that spell yet. Chi Chi had made him promise never to do anything like that ever again- a promise that of course, Trunks hadn't kept. 

"Are you sure?" Chi Chi asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Goku nodded fervently. "Well do something!" 

"Ok… but you have to leave the room." He said. Chi Chi huffed and left. 

"Thanks dad." Goten said. His voice was high and shrill. 

"So… what happened?" Goku was half-expecting him to say it was Trunks.

"I tried to turn myself into a dragon." Goten muttered. 

"And the cure is?" 

"Half an hour's wait." Goten shrugged and headed for his room. "Just make up something?" he asked. Goku nodded. He had become very good at coming up with stories to tell Chi Chi lately. 

Later on that night, when Goten looked normal again, the telephone rang and Goku answered.

"Hello?"

"I need to come over for a while." it was Vegeta. 

"Well hello to you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Goku said. 

"Why would I care how you were? Look, Bulma is driving me crazy!  And I need to talk to your brat about a way to break a really horrific spell."

"Another one huh?" 

"Yes Kakarott. I'll be over in five. You'd better let me in." and Vegeta slammed the phone down. 

"Good-bye then." Goku muttered. He put the phone down and went back into the living room. "Vegeta's coming over." He announced. 

"Why?" Chi Chi asked. Goku just shrugged.

"Since when does Vegeta ever tell me? I think Bulma's just pissing him off right now, that's all."

"And he wants to come _here_?"

"Well that's not the only reason. He wants to talk to you." Goku said, giving Goten a meaningful look. Goten nodded.

Five minutes later, a loud banging was heard at the door. Goku opened it and Vegeta stormed in. he avoided eye contact Goku and sat in a chair facing a wall. 

"Chi Chi's gone to bed, so you can say what the spell is." Goku said. He walked infront of Vegeta to sit next to him and saw him scrunch up his eyes as he went past. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"That bloody little shit's put an love spell on me! Whoever I see, I fall in love with!" Goku and Goten burst out laughing. It's not funny!" Vegeta yelled. Goten finally stopped laughing. 

"Well, it's a spell that only lasts over night, so you should be better by the morning." Goku was still puzzled about something. 

"Why did you have to come here anyway? You could have just spoken to Goten on the phone." Vegeta flushed. 

"I… had to get away… from Bulma's mother…" Goku's eyes went wide as he fought back his laughs. 

That night, Vegeta stayed over. He was still fuming over it. There was a knock at the door ad someone entered. Without thinking, Vegeta looked up to see who it was. He was horrified to see Goku. He felt a warm and undeniable adoration for the larger Saiyan as he walked in grinning. 

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked. Vegeta opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He felt his feet touch the floor and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Goku. What was even more terrifying was the fact that Goku had started responding to him. He opened his mouth and felt Goku's tongue reaching in and exploring. A soft moan escaped the prince as he backed into a wall, bringing Goku with him. Goku pulled away for air and stared at him. 

"I've…… got to go…" he muttered, he turned and ran. Vegeta was glad he had gone, but at the same time, incredibly unhappy. 

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~___~_~_~_~__~

End chapter one! I really shouldn't be starting another story, but it just came to me! Review please!                 


	2. Realisation and Acceptance

The next morning, Vegeta woke up feeling almost normal. The sickening crush he had had on Bulma's mother was gone, but the pure love he had felt for Goku was still there. Vegeta frowned. He was in big trouble. This love was so pure he couldn't ignore it. 

A knock came at the door and Goku entered. He looked really embarrassed. 

"Look… I know last night didn't mean anything… you had that spell on you… I don't hold you responsible or anything…"

"Hn. I know it wasn't my fault, it was yours." Vegeta snapped, glaring at Goku with all the false anger he could muster. Goku frowned in confusion. "You responded to it. How do you explain that?" Goku blushed vibrantly. 

"I guess… I liked it." He then ran from the room. Vegeta felt his ki flare up and knew he was flying away. The prince was stunned Goku had admitted to liking that, but it made things a lot easier. Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to overlook this new adoration he had for Goku, so he had to do something about it. Vegeta grinned and went downstairs to see if there was anything worthwhile in the fridge. 

Vegeta decided to wait it out- make Goku sweat a little longer. He waited all day, trying to put what he was going to say to Goku into a cocky sentence that said 'I love you' but still putting his arrogant emphasis behind it. A task that Vegeta found out to be impossible. He ended up just resolving to use actions not words instead. 

That evening, Vegeta flew to a huge field in which he sensed Goku's ki signature. He searched round before spotting him under a tree. Vegeta walked silently up to him and smirked at his surprised expression. 

"Please don't kill me." Goku mumbled. Vegeta snorted at the ridiculous comment. "I… you… didn't…want… I…" Vegeta could tell this was going nowhere fast. 

"Shut the fuck up Kakarott." He hissed. Goku immediately ceased mumbling and stared at the floor. Vegeta stooped down infront of him and smirked. "Do you love me?" he asked bluntly. Goku's eyes went wide and he looked terrified. 

"Before I answer, you have to promise not to kill me." Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. "Um… yes then." He said, blushing and staring at the floor. Vegeta stood up. 

"Good." He said shortly. He then flew away. Goku was sat there in a state of total shock. Good? What did that mean? He decided to go home and hide somewhere. 

Vegeta flew straight home grinning. 

"By this time tomorrow, you'll be mine Kakarott." He whispered. Now all he had to do was find a way to explain things to Bulma. 

As he landed on his front lawn, Vegeta heard a loud scream from inside followed by:

"TRUNKS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  Vegeta headed in and saw Bulma standing in the living room with an ostrich head. Vegeta burst out laughing. "Ah shut it." Bulma squawked- literally. Trunks came downstairs trying, but failing, to look innocent. 

"Yes?" he asked, looking straight at Bulma as if nothing was wrong. 

"You undo this now or I'll peck your eyes out!" Trunks grinned and uttered something before leaving. Bulma squeaked and evaporated, appearing seconds later in the same place looking normal again. Vegeta, not knowing what had happened, not really caring, stepped out into the garden. He sat down under a tree in the shade and thought for a while, deciding to sleep out here tonight. 

Goku was a bundle of nerves all the next day. He jumped at the smallest noises and finally, Chichi got annoyed.

"Goku if you're going to keep trying to fly through the roof, go outside. Goku looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge crack, wondering vaguely when he did that.

A few hours later, he was almost stress free again- until…

"Goku! Phone call for you!" he got up and wandered inside.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kakarott." It was Vegeta. Goku felt his heart explode. The strange thing was, Vegeta was talking low, almost purring. It was really seductive. "I'm going to that field I saw you in last night." He said meaningfully. Goku got the point. 

"Are you going to kill me?" 

"No. Just talk… at first." Then he put the phone down. Goku gulped. This could be one of two things, he thought. One, a death trap. Two, just a talk. Knowing Vegeta, it was a bit of both. He sighed and flew off. 

Vegeta waited almost patiently under the tree in the field for Goku. _He's not coming._ A voice in his head said. _He knows what I want and he doesn't want the same._** That's ridiculous, he said he loved me…** another voice argued. 

"Just great. I'm hearing voices." Vegeta mumbled. 

"Really? How many? Are they good talkers?" Vegeta shot his gaze up to see Goku standing opposite him. The taller Saiyan was looking at him apprehensively. Vegeta got to his feet and stared at him. 

"You're late." 

"Well… you didn't actually specify a time. I could have come tomorrow morning and I still wouldn't be late." He's being a smart ass…that's new, Vegeta thought with a smile. He advanced on Goku, who backed away warily. 

"Stay still." Vegeta snapped. Goku gulped and stopped. "So… do you know why I came here?"

"Well… I though it was one of two options. One just to talk to me, the other to kill me." Vegeta snorted.

"Both of those are wrong Kakarott." He looked up at the taller Saiyan. "I came to give you something and see if you like it." Goku tensed. He thought Vegeta was going to give him a beating for even daring to care for him- or something along those lines. Vegeta however just walked up to Goku and kissed him. 

Goku's mind exploded with every emotion going. He felt his legs turn to jelly and found it hard to stand. Vegeta pulled away and looked cautiously at him. Goku had never seen Vegeta look so uncertain about something before in his life. Goku realised his eyes were still very wide and his lips were parted slightly. He closed his mouth and continued to stare at Vegeta. There was no way he was going to break this silence; apart from the fact that he had no idea what to say or do, Goku was still debating why Vegeta still had any feelings for him. The spell Trunks had put on him was temporary. Why was Vegeta still in love with him? Or was this just a sick, very convincing prank, made to make him look like a complete fool?

Vegeta stood gazing up at Goku, waiting. The taller Saiyan made no movement at all, nor did he say something to break the very awkward silence they now found themselves in. 

"So…?" Vegeta asked cautiously. Despite all previous plans, actually being here and putting his plan into action was proving to be more of a task than first perceived. 

"I dunno." Goku said stupidly. 

"Don't toy with me Kakarott. You said you loved me, and when I kiss you, you do nothing?" so Vegeta was being sincere. Well, this was unexpected, Goku thought amusedly; this was very unexpected. He pulled the Saiyan prince towards him and closed his lips over Vegeta's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and making him gasp. He gently caressed Vegeta's back and pulled away, not allowing Vegeta to leave his arms, even if he wanted to. 

"Better?" he asked grinning. 

"Much." Vegeta said breathlessly. Goku suddenly seemed so much more confident. Maybe all he needed was assurance. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Goku pull away from him and sit beneath the tree, smiling to himself. "What?" Vegeta asked nervously. Goku looked up and motioned for him to sit. Vegeta did so and was pulled once again into Goku's arms. He sighed contentedly and looked up through the branches of the tree at the stars. They sat there for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~_~__~_~____~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~

End chapter two! I waz gonna make this a lemon, but I decided against it, coz it would put Vegeta in too much emotional turmoil in later chapters- you'll find out about that stuff soon, probably next chapter, in fact, definitely! Anyways, read and review!!!


	3. message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


End file.
